


Bittersweet

by lumineem



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumineem/pseuds/lumineem
Summary: A very very short angsty/wholesome drabble where yousana (brace yourself) isn't endgame. Lots of healing.





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the Episode 9 clips - after Sana decided not to go on a date with Yousef and before the Maghrib clip. I wasn't expecting Yousana to be endgame at the time and it really upset me so this was my way of trying to cope.  
> Many months later, and after Yousana™ and Muslim! Yousef were confirmed, I was revisiting some old stuff. I first shared this on Tumblr but have decided to start posting some work here so maybe expect some other SKAM throwback fics.  
> This fic takes place after Yousef went to Turkey.  
> Enjoy -

Bittersweet. What a strange feeling it was to experience, she thought. To dip your finger in the honey of possibility, only to be stung by the long-lasting aftertaste of reality.  _He_  tasted bittersweet.

 ** _I love you but there exist too many differences  
in our ways and our definitions for lovers and_**  
**_loving God and the Giver of love and I love you_**  
**_the only way I know how to, but love  
is a language we both speak differently and_**  
****_the silence can only be so comfortable._  
  
She wanted to message him, to change her mind, to change his mind, to start all over. _“Come home,”_  she would tell him, and he would. Perhaps if she prayed hard enough, she could pocket Europe, package the Black Sea, and swim across the Baltic. Time would stop and they would hold each other until their differences faded away, and their beings melted into each other that they could not be told apart. There would be no misunderstandings or compromises, just love. And although she was not the superstitious type, in that moment, she believed that this love could really heal her. There was nothing this love could not heal.

In the back of her mind, there would always be a way, they would always be together. In the back of her mind, she would also  _always_  be thankful for their summer apart.   
**  
** **_Love, give me your heart without religion._**  
**_I’ll try to heal it with the little peace I’ve known._**  
**_Give me your soul without your body –_**  
**_– or your body faithlessly._**  
**_Give me hope. Give me love – I’ll try to understand._**  
**_You see, there’ll always be more to give_**  
**_And I’ll have so little to give back._**  
  
Because time does not stop - not for anyone, not now, not ever. There are cities, countries, and seas between them, and space is what you make of it, so she would fill it with love. She would pray as hard as she can, for peace of mind and heart, for herself and for a boy thousands of miles away. With time, he would change his mind, and she would change her’s. She would message him saying,  _“Thank you for loving me enough to let go.”_  And he would reply,  _“Thank you for giving me a temporary home.”_  She would marvel at a love that healed her despite the hurt it caused. And then they would start all over, with honey and chances galore.

 _This_  is bittersweet, she thought. And she would savour its sweetness and endure the bitterness until, as always, the aftertaste washes away.  

 _**Love, I’ve forgotten that there should be** _  
_**no rules to loving someone.** _  
_**I cannot force you to un-be** _  
_**but I can love you so, and I love you so** _  
_**maybe someday, maybe never** _  
_**but the only world we can be together** _  
_**is a world where** you **are not apart.**  _

***

**Author's Note:**

> After re-reading this I'm feeling inspired to write a similar one but from the POV of Yousef and how he'd heal. Thoughts?  
> The poem is a personal piece I wrote sometime ago and felt like it was super fitting for an angsty Yousana fic and just Yousef and Sana not being together.  
> Let me know in the comments what you think or if you have any constructive critiques! Or feel free to reach out to me on lumineem.tumblr.com
> 
> xoxo


End file.
